<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Betrayal by PrincesaPetalito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793319">The Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito'>PrincesaPetalito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junior Express (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tons of Crying, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rulo Rolando got a hold of Harmony's love potion and used on Francis,making the talented waiter "fall in love" with him,thus doing things he may regret.</p><p>Rated M just to be safe for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis/Rulo Rolando, Implied Arnoldo/Francis, One sided Harmony/Francis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Enamorados and Noche de Yoga,I wanted to write down this idea ever since these episodes came out,really.<br/>I think it's pretty obvious that Rolando would try the thing on Francis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francis is <em>in love</em>.</p><p>No.</p><p>He's <em>infatuated</em>.... </p><p>No.</p><p>He feels as if he's <em>drowning</em>.</p><p>Drowning in a sea of passion,lust and adoration in which he can't seem to be able to get out.</p><p>Rulo Rolando's big brown eyes widen as he feels his body being suddenly pushed forward by sheer willpower alone.Soft,thin,velvety lips join the blue clad Rulo's pink,plumper,smoother ones,demanding all attention to itself and nothing else with an inexplicable force and urgency,the teen musician gladly welcomes it all,his heart rejoicing,thudding impossibly loud and fast inside his heaving chest,the young guitarist waited for this moment for way too long,years in fact.</p><p>Francis' lips taste like ginger mint and cinnamon tea....the 'prettiest' of the Rulos deeply craved to ultimately get a taste of them again... <em>and</em> other parts of the talented waiter's soft,stout,deliciously breathtaking body he never had a chance to get to before.</p><p>The boy manages to look better each day without even trying and it's very impressive,the young,brunet musician admitedly feels a little bit jealous of that fact.</p><p>Deep down,he finds Francis more attractive than even himself.</p><p>Now that the handsome waiter with dark,curly hair was head over heels for him and <em>him</em> only,no trace of Arnoldo left on that small,overthinking mind of his,everything was perfect,he had Francis all to himself to do as he pleases and absolutely <em>nothing</em> could go wrong.</p><p>One pale,determined hand clinging to the teen musician's back and unzipping the back of the younger's pjs with all it's might,pulling them off and letting them fall completely to the ground in one swift motion,the young guitarist found himself clad only in his underwear and a white tank top.</p><p>Francis' quick,frantic,seemingly well practiced movements brought Rolando's body impossibly closer to the charming waiter's as their passionate,bruising,sloppy kiss continued,Francis' other hand painfully clutching to the younger teen's shoulder while his tongue eagerly explored deeper inside the mischievous Rulo's mouth,provoking obscene moans to escape from both teens.</p><p>Still,Francis couldn't seem to shake away the nagging feeling on the back of his mind,indicating that something was missing,something was supposed to be scraping against his lips and feel amazing as always but it simply was not there this time.</p><p>The curly haired,older boy appeared to be a pro at this,Rolando can't bring himself to complain,he is actually loving to see the talented apprentice taking so much control like this,he'd usually be the one to take the reins,especially in their past but <em>this</em> Francis is new,thrilling and exciting,he has no boundaries whatsoever if the waiter's,grabby,sneaky hands grasping behind the young guitarist at the moment are any indication.</p><p>The only thing he's hoping Francis won't do is pull his hair,aside from messing it up,the raven-haired teen could even accidentaly take the scalp off from how much strength he now posesses. </p><p>Rolando shuddered involuntarily under the older boy's fervent touches by the thought of having all his hair pulled off,deep down,the blue clad Rulo never doubted Francis' force,yet he's still greatly shocked and impressed as the usually timid waiter throws the other teen on the bunk bed with abandon,sly,devious,gap-toothed grin playing on his lips,olive eyes completely hooded and clouded by pure lust,arousal and raw passion,turning them to a much darker tone.</p><p>Maybe this 'love' spray thing doesn't actually make people <em>fall in love</em> with the first person they see like Harmony had said,it only awakes people's darkest and deepest desires which just so happened to have been dormant all this time.</p><p>Rolando gasped then smirked triumphantly as the curly-haired apprentice took his own bowtie pjs off in a flash,jumped him on the bed,startled his waist and leaned down to lap and bite fervidly at the soft,creamy skin of the younger's neck,Francis was wearing an extremely tight fitting blue t-shirt that to the young musician's surprise made the outline of the handsome waiter's breasts very prominent,boxer briefs and red thigh high socks.He was an amazing sight.</p><p>The blue clad Rulo moaned from the back of his throat and closed his eyes shut,biting his own bottom lip,already bruised by Francis prior endeavours,tilting his head to the side to give the older boy more room to play and the curly-haired teen did not waste time,going straight into action,even if he faintly felt for some reason like this neck and chin should be much softer and doughier to kiss and suck on.</p><p>Rolando couldn't be happier... Turns out,Francis still wanted <em>him</em> all along,he just needed a push,a small nudge,really to leave the Grand Chef behind and crawl back to the teen guitarist hungry,thirsty and desperate as if the handsome,dimpled Rulo was rain after the talented waiter spent years on the desert.</p><p>The charming apprentice with raven hair is already sweating,he attacks Rolando's mouth yet again,even hungrier and more desperate this time as he grinds his whole body weight down on the guitarist's,who gladly welcomes the salacious rhythm,moaning shamelessly around the older teen's greedy mouth,the brunet musician can't wait to feel....and finally <em>taste</em> how wet Francis most definitely is for him right now.</p><p>All for <em>him</em>.</p><p>Francis pulls Rolando's tank top off of him with an unseen force,olive eyes nearly black and glazed over,gap-toothed smile large,menacing and manic as the boy grazed his teeth down the musician's lean body,quick and animalistic,lips quickly traveling down and getting so close to cupping the younger teen's leaking,throbbing erection through his watermelon boxers-</p><p>"Francis!!!!" Rulo Rolando groaned loudly but in frustration this time,his head falling backwards into the white,now covered in sweat,pillow while Harmony barged into the bunk room,the waiter stopping his lewd movements mid-action,mind still clouded in smoke and Rolando's strong,musky,teenage scent.</p><p>The usually responsible waiter shook his head vigorously to try and put his blurry thoughts somewhat together,something felt off about all this from the start,he couldn't tell what exactly just yet.</p><p>A shrill,screaming noise way in the back of his foggy mind,barely noticeable... That couldn't possibly be anything significant,he's absolutely <em>sure</em> and if it was,it doesn't really matter.</p><p>Right now,he could only find himself getting deeply annoyed at the female voice keeping him from his most beloved prize and posession.</p><p>Which just so happens to smell strangely distinct and occupy way less space today than what he feels he should be used to for some reason.</p><p>Harmony was fuming,both boys had ditched her night yoga class.... Well,it was <em>mostly</em> Rolando luring Francis away by saying he needed help with something,then spraying the poor,clueless aspiring magician in the face with the 'love' potion.</p><p>And that's how we ended up with a lascivious,breathless,sweaty mess of a waiter,inches away from the guitarist's very pronounced crotch,looking up at Rolando with dilated pupils and wet lips as if he was the curly-haired boy's whole world and more.</p><p>The blue clad Rulo displays a big,charming,devilish grin at his Francis,despite the situation,one hand was already reaching down to tangle itself in between raven,gelled curls,wet,cold and slippery,pushing the older teen's head down rather forcefully towards his still covered,rock hard length.</p><p>Francis mouthed Rolando's clothed cock eagerly,humming in satisfaction and drooling all over the thin fabric as he tasted the salty pre-cum leaking through,involuntarily closing his libidinous eyes,showing off big,natural lashes and driving the handsome guitarist insane in the process.</p><p>Everything about Francis is absolutely gorgeous and Rolando feels like the luckiest Rulo in the world for finally having the talented waiter all to himself at last.</p><p>Harmony shrieked loudly,already right beside them in a matter of seconds,not wasting any more precious time and spraying the anti-potion on the charming apprentice's face.</p><p>"Francis,stop!!!!!! Francis,you're under a spell!!!! You need to stop before this gets way too far!!!!" The peaceful girl pleaded desperately,nearly making the small,customized vial run out of it's content from how much she sprayed it.</p><p>She never meant for things to get this far,to get this out of hand,she can't even possibly imagine how her best friend will feel once he finally gets back to his senses.</p><p>Harmony has been in his position,having her free will and consent taken away from her but Rulo Ricardo,no matter how obnoxious and inconvenient he can be,tried absolutely nothing like this since deep guilt kept eating away at the young bassist despite her advances.</p><p>It was definitely not Rolando's case.</p><p>Francis shook his head frantically,rubbing incessantly at his eyes and coughing nearly violently,desperate to get away from the heavy powder and it's sickening smell.</p><p>The raven-haired waiter was finally able to take a good grasp of his surroundings,after the initial shock and confusion came clarity as he rubbed at his blurried eyes some more.</p><p>Realization fully kicked in and Francis jumped immediately from the bunk bed as if it had burned his entire body and soul.</p><p>Sobriety and raw desperation settling in,the teen apprentice fell slowly to his knees,covering his mouth with his hands in pure shock,starting to cry and sob miserably,uncontrolably,Rulo Rolando long gone from the room by now,Harmony right by his side in an instant,offering a trembling yet gentle hand to squeeze her friend's broad shoulder as she knelt alongside him,feeling incredibly guilty herself,Francis only bawled louder,he was certainly doomed,there was no way around it.</p><p>There was no forgiveness for something like this and the beyond distressed boy was well aware of that.</p><p>"Arnoldo is going to kill me,Harmony!!! We literally went through this!!! We almost broke up for good just a week ago because he thought I still had feelings for Rulo Rolando!!!! Was he <strong><em>right</em></strong> then?????" Francis wailed in pure agony and misery,reaching up to pull at his own disheveled curls but was quickly stopped by an alarmed,wide-eyed Harmony,who clasped their hands together tightly to keep the aspiring magician from consequently harming himself.</p><p>"No,Francis!!!! It was all the <em>potion's</em> doing,you had no power over it!!!! No one who is affected by it does and we <em>all</em> know how loyal you truly are and always has been!!! You would never do something like this,Rulo Rolando is the one to blame,<em>he</em> was the one to try...to try to-" Harmony tried to explain,her tone pleading and extremely worried,melodic voice quivering,failing miserably to keep her composure,sounding like she could cry any moment herself.</p><p>The curly-haired teen only stared blankly ahead,tears still silently running down his reddened,round cheeks yet he didn't try to pull his hands away from her shaking yet firm grasp.</p><p>He couldn't lie to himself,he was to blame as well,the blue-clad guitarist has been touchy-feely with him all throughout the night,he should have seen it coming,should have known the dimpled Rulo was up to something,Francis should have never followed him out of the rest car in the first place.</p><p>Should have never even left his late waiter duties to go to that fruitless yoga session anyway,literally nothing good came out of that whole ordeal altogether.</p><p>"<em>Violate me</em>." Francis kept on avoiding eye contact while he 'finished' her sentence lowly,mostly to himself,licking the inside of his cheeks and looking down at his lap,utter disgust adorning his handsome features.</p><p>He can still <em>feel</em> the hot,sticky,moist texture consequential of his great arousal between his legs,he can <em>still</em> feel the lingering taste of stolen chocolate chip cookies from Rolando's mouth and he's beyond ashamed of it all.</p><p>Not because of dysphoria,Arnoldo always made sure his loyal apprentice felt confident in his identity no matter what his body physically looked like but because he definitely should not be feeling like this over anyone who isn't his Chef,Mentor and Partner in every way.</p><p>And not because chocolate chip cookies were bad,but because the only lingering taste that should remain on his lips after an intense,meaningful kiss were the lovely,heavenly mixture of strawberry and cinnamon from his Italian Chef.</p><p>This was a <em>betrayal</em>,the worst one thus far,towards a man who did nothing but take him under his wing,love and care and provide for him for the past 10 years.</p><p>Francis remembers everything 'he himself' did,that wasn't <em>him</em>,in fact,it had felt like a completely different person taking over his body and thoughts,keeping him locked away on the back of his own mind with no choice but to watch in complete horror what was unfolding right in front of his dark,petrified green eyes.</p><p>It was a terrifying experience,nothing like anything he has ever gone through with Arnoldo in all these years because with the Italian Chef,at least he still had control of his own thoughts,even when he had virtually no choice over his own actions whatsoever and felt too scared to lie or go behind the older man's back.</p><p>Like in their <em>very</em> early days.... </p><p>Nowadays the aspiring magician could manipulate his stubborn Chef like a puppet but only to make life a little more easier and manageable for the both of them,he still can barely picture himself leaving the man's side for good at all.</p><p>After this though,perhaps,the charming,raven-haired teen will have to seriously start considering the idea if he doesn't want to live with this heart-wrenching guilt on his chest for the rest of his life.</p><p>"I was going to say something else but yes,that.<em>That</em> was very <em>very</em> serious and very dangerous and I'm so,so sorry-" Harmony started to apologize relentlessly,words hurried and nearly running into each other,thin,delicate features scrunched up in pure sorrow and concern.</p><p>She really doesn't know what else to do,the helpful girl with caramel eyes feels utterly lost,like she can't do anything to help this time and Francis <em>can tell</em>,he finally turned to face her,handsome,round features full of despair as the aspiring magician took a good look at his best friend's saddened,apologetic expression while their fingers interlaced.</p><p>The young waiter let a small,timid smile creep at the corners of his mouth despite his profound distress,it's really not her fault,the ones who took advantage of the potion are the ones to blame.</p><p>But enough people have already been harmed by it as it is,it <em>needs</em> to stop immediately.</p><p>"Harmony,it's okay,it wasn't-.... Look,could you just promise me one thing?" Francis choked the words out,fighting back a sob,his throat tightening as the talented apprentice willed his olive green eyes to lock with Harmony's aprehensive,golden caramel ones,they were as pretty as the sun on a hot summer day.</p><p>If only,they had met sooner,or on a different lifetime.</p><p>"Yes,Francis,<em>anything</em>.I will do anything." the brunette whispered in encouragement,very glad for the rare moment where she got to have any meaningful eye contact with her best friend,his eyes are just so beautiful she could get lost in them,she squeezed the older boy's trembling hands tight as a pitiful attempt at a reassuring gesture,trying to comfort the both of them in a way since hers were shaking just as much.</p><p>There’s no meditation or yoga in the world that can control the devastating hurricane of emotions your mind becomes when you're too close to your crush,the person you love and care for the most in your life.</p><p>No matter how inappropriate the timing very clearly is.</p><p>No matter how much she loves Francis and how much she wishes he would leave Arnoldo behind for good in order to chase his own happiness and perhaps,find a partner along the way who will finally treat him right as he deserves.</p><p>Still the idea of using the love potion on him so he could finally see that potential partner in her never once crossed her mind.</p><p>As it <em>never</em> should.</p><p>"Please,<em>please</em>,get rid of this potion,I'm <em>begging</em> you,you should have done so weeks ago when Natalio and Lila were affected by it and almost crashed the monorail to pieces." Francis literally pleaded with the purple clad girl,gritted teeth and big,panicky,olive eyes,abruptly taking his hands off of hers and instinctively roaming for his towel or pajama sleeves to anxiously latch on to,only to hug himself and realize how 'naked' he currently was.</p><p>"Yes, yes, you're absolutely right,Francis!!! I'm so sorry you had to go through all this.It can't happen again,to you or anyone else.I'm so sorry for everything..." Harmony ranted hurriedly,the words rushing out of her mouth like waves,she stood up alongside her closest friend as the aspiring magician frantically looked for his bowtie pjs,eyes narrowing,thick brows furrowing,scanning the entire bunk room,Carlos and Ricardo were also nowhere in sight.That was definitely strange.</p><p>It made the talented waiter wonder if they were in on this,he knows pretty well that this is very plausible,they are not his friends anymore,haven't been for a while,it took Francis some time to admit even to himself that they didn't really care for him and only wanted to take advantage of him to get their way.</p><p>In more senses than one.</p><p>The distraught waiter with jet black hair bit his lip nervously,he realizes doesn't really care about their whereabouts as long as they're not in the kitchen...he already has enough problems with Arnoldo as is.</p><p>And the sensitive Chef doesn't even know about them yet.</p><p>At this point,it would be easier to go back to the Circus and deal with his abusive family than admit to Arnoldo that he,<em>technically</em> cheated on him.</p><p>And to make matters worse,with the very same person the short-tempered,brunet Chef suspected his waiter would eventually go back to all along.</p><p>Somewhat relieved expression washed over the teen apprentice's anguished yet handsome features when he finally spot the blue and red garment of clothing covered in decorative,black bowties on the floor a few feet away,starting to hastily put it back on immediately,averting his gaze full of shame away from Harmony,who awkwardly stood there fiddling with her small,delicate hands as she listened to the older teen start to vent.</p><p>"If I'm honest,Harmony... My biggest worry right now is what to tell <em>Arnoldo</em>,I can usually lie to him and get through the day fine but this time.....this time was- This... <em>time</em>.... " the agitated,young waiter's words started to get slurred and jumbled together as he tried to fight back tears and choke back a sob,inhaling deeply yet coming up short for air,Harmony ran to him instantly,rapidly zipping up his bowtie pjs and turning his soft,quivering body to face her,to say she was worried was an understatement.</p><p>The peaceful teen stared at her older friend's terrified,dark green and brown orbs,his round cheeks increasingly becoming even redder as he lost his oxygen,it was not hard to tell the young apprentice was on the verge of a full on panic attack.</p><p>"Francis! Francis,you need to breathe! Look at me...Breathe with me...1,2,3... Inhale.... Exhale....Eso..."The peaceful teen managed to chant on a soothing manner,despite her own avid nerves as both teens fell to their knees together almost synchronized since Francis felt his legs and arms getting weaker and his vision getting blurrier by the second,Harmony's hands grasping firmly at the curly-haired teen's broad shoulders to keep the boy from falling hard on the ground.</p><p>As the aspiring magician tried to regain his breath and composure,he suddenly found his body collapsing against his best friend's thinner frame,his head dropping incautiously over the girl's slim shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>Harmony involuntarily embraced the talented waiter securedly tight in her arms,running small circles around his tensed back with the pads of her fingers.</p><p>She could feel Francis finally relaxing under her touch and at last allowing his melancholic tears to fall,his heart weighting heavy inside his pained chest.</p><p>After a long moment,when Francis' tears begun to subside and he started to slowly but surely pull away from her strong yet alleviating hold,the helpful teen found herself voicing thoughts that have been on her mind for a while and refused to go away.</p><p>"Hey... Francis,maybe you could use the break Arnoldo proposed to you last time,you could even-" the words rolled carefully out of the purple-clad teen's lips,aprehensive and hesitant yet smooth as silk,they <em>have</em> had ugly discussions about all of this before,a considerable amount of times,actually.</p><p><em>Especially</em> when she found out Arnoldo met Francis when the aspiring magician was literally still a child and she was horrified by that fact.</p><p>Perhaps,<em>now</em> is the time for the charming waiter to finally reconsider some of his poor life choices.</p><p>Now that Arnoldo will surely let go of his waiter for good.</p><p>"Not this again,Harmony... I know you have your personal grudges against Arnoldo but I don't know if you noticed that Rulo Rolando quite <em>LITERALLY</em> tried to force himself on me tonight!!!" Francis sighed wearily,slowly slipping out of the peaceful teen's arms and exclaiming the last part in deep exasperation,running a tired hand through his thick,gelled,messy curls,he is just so thoroughly exhausted.</p><p>And he's absolutely sure he hasn't even finished drying all the dishes yet, this night was an utter nightmare and it seemed far,far from over.</p><p>If Harmony's next words were anything to go by,the aspiring magician unfortunately couldn't be more right.</p><p>"As if Arnoldo haven't done the very same thing to you several times before since you were a kid!!! And succeeded!!!" Harmony found herself blurting out suddenly,small hands covering her own mouth immediately once Francis' fatigued expression morphed into sheer rage at her statement in a matter of nanoseconds,his mouth open wide in complete disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>Bright caramel eyes large as saucers,horrified at her abrupt,thoughtless,beyond sincere outburst but the damage was already done and Francis definitely did not look happy,the young apprentice inhaled sharply through his nose,hand tightening painfully around the long sleeve of his pjs,dark eyes becoming red,rightfully furious.</p><p>If Francis betrayed Arnoldo,Harmony betrayed Francis tonight as well.</p><p>Now <em>everyone's</em> even.</p><p>She thought this of the hot-tempered,sensitive Chef all this time, apparently.</p><p>What a great friend she turned out to be.</p><p>Francis couldn't count on the Rulos anymore,he doesn't know how he used to think he could,now he couldn't count on Harmony either,he could never count on the Captain to begin with,that was someone else who only wanted to use the talented waiter because he has always been too afraid to approach Arnoldo himself...... </p><p>The young apprentice really can't blame the purple-clad singer all that much,it's still not fair though.</p><p>By the end of it all,his Grand Chef really <em>is</em> going to be the only one left who genuinely cares for him or ever even did to start.</p><p>And Francis <em>knows</em> how tragic and sad all that really is,he's resigned to it,it's his fate.</p><p>"Leave." the raven-haired waiter declared plainly,unmoving,unblinking,his mind is starting to feel numb.</p><p>Why can't people get it through to their skulls and simply understand that he and Arnoldo are <strong><em>happy</em></strong> together,always have been,always will be and just move on with their lives?! </p><p>... They <em>could</em> be wrong about the 'always will be' part,considering how uncertain their future together is right at the moment but the remainder still stands.</p><p>There was nothing inherently wrong or strange about them and Arnoldo was even kind enough to wait for his apprentice to feel ready for anything back then.Francis even prided on that particular fact to Harmony on one of their last big fights.</p><p>The aspiring magician can't say that about literally anyone else he knows these days.</p><p>"Francis-" Harmony attempted to 'fix' her mistake,she <em>had</em> intended to go about the subject a little bit more careful than this,she pondered so many ways to go about it.</p><p>From all the plausible scenarios in her head about how this conversation would go,this one is definitely one of the worst outcomes.</p><p>Because there's decidedly no way the raven-haired waiter will ever listen to any of her advices again after this,she blew all her chances.</p><p>"<em>Leave</em>,I want to be alone,please,would you oh so kindly leave,Miss Harmony?" Francis promptly stood up,pointing sharply at the nearest door,voice sounding even more high pitched in a mock polite manner,the incredibly large,mock-friendly,gap-toothed grin taking over his charming yet exhausted features was absolutely frightening.</p><p>The talented apprentice might be so tired he's <em>literally</em> turning mad.</p><p>And Harmony feels completely helpless yet again,she can't save her closest friend,the person she loves and cherishes the most in her life.</p><p>"Francis,I promise one day you will finally see things as they really are and you will <em>know</em> what I said was true-" She knew she was prodding,knew that nothing would work at this point,Francis had made up his mind,she still tried anyway to no avail.</p><p>She had absolutely nothing to lose.</p><p>"GET OUT!!!!!!!" the aspiring magician uncharacteristically screamed at the top of his lungs,he'd had enough of all this,tears welled up at the corners of his eyes once again as he forcefully pushed the purple-clad girl out of the bunk room,he was met with little protest then aside from repeated,desperate calls of his name.</p><p>She fell on a pile of stunned,curious Rulos on the other side of the doors,Francis didn't seem to notice them,if he did,he didn't bother acknowledging them.</p><p>He is so tired of crying,so tired of having the entire world against him,if only someone would understand him,understand his <em>pain</em>,the curly-haired magician slid down to the ground,back against Topa's empty bed,both hands clawing at his distressed,weary,round face as he let himself cry freely once more.</p><p>Maybe <em>then</em> life would be a little easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was binging Full House for the first time while writing all this,someone please keep Uncle Jesse away from those poor little girls.<br/>Yes, I know this is another story set with a part 2,I know I have been doing tons of those lately,sorry,also no promises but it would be really funny if part 2 came out on the Vegan's Birthday considering it's content.<br/>Spoiler: He suffers,a lot.</p><p>I want to talk about it,watching the "Surviving R. Kelly" Documentary, we get to see girls behaviors,before,during and after their kidnappings and abuse and it's jarring.<br/>Francis' way of thinking in this Cherry series matches a lot with the girls behaviors and how they would act to the public while still captive,how they just couldn't seem to see the big picture and it was just so clear on their faces how miserable they really were while they insisted to the public everything was fine,it was heart-wrenching.</p><p>I especifically searched for Azriel Clarry since by the end of part 1, she had yet to be found,you can see her tweets from last year when she was still with him to today where she's now doing fun tik toks with her family whose she had been away from for like,8 years and the difference even in the way she typed things then and now is scary.</p><p>It's just a subject I like to explore a lot because I understand,if people want to think of me as a monster for it, so be it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>